Mugunghwa
by RosesofSharonPressedwithInk
Summary: A series of unconnected one-shots involving Nyo!South Korea that may or may not turn into full-fledged stories.


Thank God for partitions.

It's her first thought as strong, slender fingers dig into her wrist, spinning her around in a way that has her right arm pinned to her chest as the sharp edge of a knife lay flat against her throat. Ludwig, bless him, rose without a sound from his spot on the couch, blue eyes flickering towards the blade before meeting her gaze. She blinked, heart beating a slow, steady rhythm as a warm breath washed over her ears.

Paranoia after the Korean War had her building apartments in ways that made it damn near impossible to catch her off guard and the thick, oak divide that first greeted you when you entered did an amazing job of hiding her German lover from view of their intruder. She planned on shoving the fact into Alfred's face whenever he complained about how cramp her doorway was. But first, she had to deal with Belarus; if she was reading Germany's lips right.

"So," Belarus whispered; voice husky with contempt and if Soo Jin was anyone else, she would've flinched.

"Belarus. May I help you?" Centuries of court has given her a spine of steel, and the idea of some nation, a child compared to her, intimidating her was laughable.

If she found her lack of fear disturbing, she didn't let it show; choosing to press the knife harder against the soft skin of her throat. There's a flash of outrage from Ludwig, and she's relieved to see him halfway across the room to their guns. If the blonde got too furious over whatever faux pas she's committed, and there were no doubt several to choose from, she would slit her throat and while it wouldn't be enough to put her down for good, regeneration was a bitch to deal with. Not to mention the stains because after that, it wouldn't just be Soo Jin's blood painting her floors. Ludwig got mean when he was angry.

"You may." The European replied and there's a primness to her voice that makes her want to laugh. At least the girl had some manners. "If you could hold still while I slit your throat, I would much appreciate it." This time, she does laugh, and Ludwig uses the sound to drown out the click of the safety going off his pistol.

"Mind telling me what brought this on beforehand? Just so I know how to avoid a repeat."

It was the wrong thing to say. Her blade was razor sharp against her skin, but held in a way that kept her from splitting it open. Now, she's rescinded her kindness and there's a steady trickle of blood sliding down her neck, pooling at the dip between her collarbones.

"You know exactly what you did, шлюха. Seducing my большой брат, making him whisper such indecent things in his sleep! I don't know who you think you are, but if you think, for even a second, that I'll let you become one with Russia, then you're stupider than you look, you dumb cow."

There's a beat of silence before Soo Jin closed her eyes, mouth curling up into an irritated scowl.

" _Jesus Christ-_!"

" _Vhat_!?"

Belarus startled at Germany's shout and Korea reacted, left hand coming up to twist the knife free from her grasp. As she stood there, unarmed and in shock, she wrestled her onto the floor, pinning her face down against the welcome mat. To say she struggled would be an understatement.

"Would you- damn it- _Ludwig_! Would you stop squirming!?" Large hands hooked themselves beneath her arms, lifting her off with ease before replacing the weight of her body with a sock clad foot.

"Explain yourself." Ludwig snarled and Soo Jin flailed as he continued to hold her. "Before I assemble an EU meeting and reinstate your sanctions." Belarus stiffened at the threat, but the poison in her gaze told her that their fight was far from over. Lucky for her, Korea now knew the motive for this… unexpected assassination attempt.

"Don't bother, Luddy, I already know the reason." His grip went slack at the admittance and she dropped onto the floor with grace. "You're on the wrong half of the peninsula." She said while crouching down, and Belarus snarled, making Ludwig grind his heel into her spine.

"What is that supposed to mean, проститутка?" With an aggravated sigh, Soo Jin ran a hand through her hair; worrying her bottom lip as she glanced heavenward. To his credit, Ludwig managed to keep his balance as his jaw dropped.

"You can't be serious!"

"What?" Belarus hissed, but the couple ignored her.

"How long have you known?" He asked while she shifted from foot to foot; fingers twitching for her fan.

"… since '03…"

"Soo Jin!"

"I'm sorry!" She shouted; hands flying up in exasperation, not sounding very sorry at all. "But I don't see how it's anyone's business who my brother does in his spare time!"

"Under normal circumstances, I would agree with you! However, your brother is in a relationship-!"

"Friends with benefits!"

"-with Russia! Does America know of this?" Of course he does, she wanted to snap but the god awful caterwaul that erupted from Belarus' mouth caught both of their attentions.

"You lying сука! How dare you drag большой брат Russia's good name with your vile gossip! He would never lay with another man! Hикогда! Not when he has me!" Her thrashing increased tenfold and Germany's reluctance to cause actual, long-term trauma would be their downfall. Well, more like his, but seeing as how she darted for her wayward knife, and shit was she fast, Soo Jin figured she'd be part of the body count too.

… Or so she thought.

Belarus' body shook, and they could hear faint sniffles as she kept her back to them. She and Ludwig shared a look.

"Ah, Belarus?" He took a hesitant step forward; reaching out for her arm when she whirled about, brandishing her weapon. However, her watery eyes took most of the intimidation out of the act.

"You're lying." She whispered and her voice trembled. "You're lying. He can't love him… he can't."

The desperation in that final word made her chest tighten as memories best left forgotten roused at the sound. The blonde's face was a familiar one, and images of Taiwan, with her big eyes and runny nose, overlapped with Belarus'. How often did Mei come running for her eonni, seeking comfort from China's cruel lessons? Or Hong Kong's ill-attempts at romance? And she couldn't count the amount of times she wiped tears from her face after another monotonous rejection from Japan.

She exhaled, but the pressure remained and she came forward; wrapping her arms around the other girl's frail shoulders. Practiced fingers smoothed down her flyaway locks while Germany pried the knife from her grasp with gentle hands.

"Why?" Belarus asked as she bunched the fabric of her shirt. "Why doesn't he love me? Why doesn't anyone love me? Why…? Why…?" Another sob ripped through her, but Soo Jin kept quiet; bringing her close enough so she could rest her chin atop her head. The position was awkward, Korea wasn't tall enough for the hold to be effective, but she was an older sister once and sometimes that meant putting yourself through discomfort.

Germany draped a blanket over them, his finger brushing her cheek before he walked away; setting up the guest room if she were to guess, and she sighed.

"Europeans." She muttered as Belarus snuggled into her hold; having cried herself to sleep an hour or so ago. "I can't think of anyone else coming in with murder on the brain and then staying for an impromptu therapy session. We have psychiatrists for a reason, use them."

Despite her grumbling, something warm settled itself into her bones and she resolved to give Taiwan a ring in the morning. Just one call couldn't hurt, right?


End file.
